Spells and Witchcraft
by WinxClubTecna
Summary: (Bloom's Death Hour Rewrite!) One afternoon in a library, Bloom accidentally stumbles across an old spellbook with some of the dimensions most dangerous spells in it, including one for the Dragon Flame. She copies it, but after a scramble with the Trix, she finds it missing! Bloom must find a way to stop the spell, and save her life. The only question is, will she do it in time?


Hey y'all! Long time—Very long time, no see!

How are you all? I'm guessing most of my original readers have grown up by now, much like myself. How are you guys? Life treating you well? I hope so~

I hope these few years have brought you happiness. I know it brought me wisdom, and improvement; hence why I'm back on this more or less dead account.

I will be rewriting Bloom's Death Hour, soon to be renamed into something more mature because that name is a bit childish, yeah?

Now, truth be told, I haven't watched Winx in a very long time. So I have done research for this rewrite. Somethings are changed, it maybe be extended. I'm not 100% sure yet what's going to happen, but we'll see. I'm gonna do what I did when I originally wrote this and I'll just go with the flow.

If you are wondering about my other dusty book, Powerless For Power, it's long dead and buried. It's horribly written and deserves to be forgotten, much like _all of my other books heh._

If any of you are wondering if I post my stories weekly, head on over to my Wattpad "SyreethWrites". I don't post any WC there, because this was my secret fandom, but there's Miraculous Ladybug and Pokémon, so go wild.

So without any further ado, please strap yourself in, lift your wings and prepare for a hell of a nostalgia ride, because we are heading straight for Memory Lane.

Everyone, I present Spells and Witchcraft, A.K.A. Bloom's Death Hour!

 **Chapter One**

The Library was strangely quiet today.

Bloom gingerly picked an old looking book from the millions surrounding it, and gently placed it on her pile of historic fairy knowledge and tales of the forgotten past books. This particular one felt like it had used real leather, she could tell by the way the spine and cover were beaten and scarred. She ran her gentle hand over the bumps, curious at the backstory of each. The books here ranged from newly written to old millennia scrolls passed down with generations.

Just as Bloom turned to sit down with her already large stack of books, another one caught her eye. A small journal-like book stuffed between two very thick books. She quietly walked over, pulling the journal from the shelf.

It was small, about the size of both her hands, maybe smaller. It looked old though, with what looked like dirt stains and mixtures of magical elements spilled on the probably once white cover. She trailed her hand along it. It surged with magic, old, rich magic that Bloom didn't recognise. She found curiosity getting the better of her as she topped her book pile with it and finally flew down to a secluded part of the library. Not that it mattered; there was hardly anybody there anyways.

Bloom sighed as she sat down on the soft couch, dropping her mountain of books on a desk just in front of her with a bang. She winced as a Pixie shushed her.

Bloom curiously picked the small journal off the top and sat back, prepared to settle in for an evening of reading. However as she opened the book, she was met with an empty page. She flicked to the next. Empty, same with the next one, and the one after.

Bloom frowned in disappointment, flicking the pages. There was nothing in there at all, but there was so much raw magic radiating from it. She huffed in annoyance, setting the book to the side. Suddenly however, words appeared on the page. Bloom looked over in shock, only for the words to fade back.

"What the-?" Bloom whispered, picking back up the journal. Was it powered by emotion? Hardly…

Bloom thought briefly of something that annoyed her, and a picture of the Trix popped into her head. She hissed, opening her eyes. There it was again, the words. She flicked thought the pages again, different pages with different spells. She flipped back to the first page, reading it cautiously.

It was a warning. It briefly explained how the book was only triggered by hate, and raw distaste towards another human being; a spell book for those who wanted to kill with their emotions, with spells that could counter any being in the world.

Bloom quietly read through it, finding old spells for legendary powers, such as Tyrnix, Onxyix, and more forms she hadn't even heard of. Dragonix? Never once had she heard of that one, but there it was in the book, and a way to kill their user.

Bloom hadn't really expected to see the Dragon's Flame in the book, so when she did find a spell, she was more than a little unsettled. She had nearly missed it, as the page's writing was much fainter than the others around it. It was a short little spell, which made it worse. Bloom didn't enjoy the feeling of a growing black hole in her stomach as she read it.

"Dirgon Spiralio?" She read quietly, knowing that she had probably poorly butchered the word. That's all the spell actually was. Two single words. Bloom read down to the casting instructions.

" _Ah yes, such a short spell, yet so affective._

 _Only once have I seen this been used, and not fully cast either. Its effects can be quite painful as I've seen. It starts out quite simple. Repeat the word 8 times. Once you reach two, the user starts feeling it. Four, they start collapsing and bleeding. Personally, I've seen to 6, which meant collapsing. It would defiantly kill in a short time. God bless whoever gets this cast onto them."_

Bloom felt sick to her stomach. If the spell had been cast before, that meant it had to have been used in her bloodline right? She cautiously took down the manuscripts on a piece of scrap paper, before securing it in her coat pocket. She needed to get rid of this journal, pronto.

Suddenly, Bloom felt very alone and scared in the empty library. She slipped the journal into her small bag and hopped out of her seat, quickly returning the history books and making for the dorms.

As she opened the door to her dorm, her phone buzzed off. She pulled it from her bag and looked down at the screen. It was Stella calling her. Bloom picked up.

"Yeah?"

" _ **Still studying?"**_

Bloom smiled. Stella's voice sounded lonely, despite the crowds in the background, "Miss me already?"

" _ **It's not the same without you! Can you please rethink coming to the festival? There's good food!"**_

Bloom felt the anxiety pull at her stomach. Maybe the socialisation would so her some good…

"Reading books _is_ getting kind of boring…"

" _ **Is that a ''yes you'll come''?!"**_

"Yes, I'll go." Bloom smiled, already noticing the uplift in her friend's voice. However, she glanced nervously down at the paper in her pocket.

" _ **Yay! Techna and I will meet you by the stage! See you soon! Love you, bye!"**_

And with a dull bleep, the call was ended, and Bloom felt the uneasiness come back to her.


End file.
